


The Monster

by heyphilhecallsmefatjerus



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyphilhecallsmefatjerus/pseuds/heyphilhecallsmefatjerus
Summary: The Master argeed to join The Doctor with his traveling among stars.The Master told The Doctor his feelings for him, but unfortunately he did it in the wrong way and the result hurt him badly.Then they found themselves together against one of the cruelest and most powerful aliens.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work :)

"So, here she is, beautiful and gorgeous Tardis", Doctor smiled brightly, his gaze landed on an old blue phone box in the corner of the end of the wet street. He seemed to be very proud of it.

"I know what it is", The Master grumbled, still kept a threateningly unfriendly face.

"She. "It" is a she", Doctor turned his head back to look at his old friend, explicitly showing disapproval. 

"Whatever. Can't we just go inside?", The Master grunted. He was too tired to bear this fellow and his unnecessary introduction.

"You'd better call Tardis "she", or else she'll treat you unkindly", Doctor didn't stop what the Master considered to be annoying and bent his knees to look at him in the eyes. Doctot did that without meaning anything rude, but The Master thought he was teasing him because of his being shorter.

"Are you implying that I'm short?", He got furious very quickly. "What? No! Why are you always so annoyed?", Doctor jumped a bit at how his friend reacted. He hurriedly steped back to avoid some unwanted hits.

"If you dare to play on me, I'll kill you right the way", The Master threatened him with scarily lethal eyes, then passed him to come into the blue phone box.

"I don't know whether I can put up with him or not", Doctor frowned, mumbling.

"I'm the one who should say that!", The grumpy man's voice could be heard from inside of Tardis.

"Whatever!", Doctor yelled and stepped into his lovely blue "girlfriend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls keep reading :)


	2. Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping reading.  
> Love ya all <3

Doctor was at the console, pushing buttons and messing with levels. He kept thinking of the days he was trying in vain to convince The Master to stop destroying the Earth. Luckily, he succeeded. Well, not in convincing the man, but in stopping him. And now The Master was staying with him. In the Tardis. Hah!

Getting bored with the console, he decided to sit down at the pilot chair, opening a book containing stories written by Charles Dickens. He remembered meeting the talented old man and had a horrifying adventure with him. Well, not with his current face. Then he thought of Rose. Her eyes. Her face. Her blonde hair in the wind. How beautiful she was. Doctor loved her. He loved her so much that it also hurt him so much when they were seperated apart, maybe forever.

"Missing your pets?", The Master's voice broke his train of thought, pulled him back to the cruel reality.

He didn't reply, kept looking at the book in his hands. He was not in the mood to argue now, so he chose to remain silence.

"Rose, right?", Doctor was amazed. He looked up at the standing man just right after he finished his line, making an extremely surprised face. "How could you know her?"

"I had my way", The Master grinned, very satisfied with how the Doctor reacted.

Then he moved closer to the skinny man until his legs touched the other's legs. Doctor didn't understand why he did that and what he did that for. He just eyed at the man confusedly.

The Master chuckled a bit but enough for his eyes to close with pleasure. "Oh Doctor. You're really stupid", He said as he climbed on the Doctor's laps, putting his arms around his neck. "You were always so busy with reading and flirting with some bitches that you could never realize my having a crush on you", He licked his lips temptibgly. 

"This's not funny-", Doctor couldn't finish his line as the Master suddenly got angry and slapped him. "Ouch! What the fuck is with you?"

"You'll never know, you stupid shit. You'll never know how much I desired to be beneath you, hearing you and me moaning because of pleasure and seeing you on top of me, keeping pulling again and again", The Master groaned in pain. He was hurt. Not physically but emotionally. 

"You're...", Doctor tended to say he was crazy, but he decided not to, "Sorry, I love Rose."

"She's not here. She'll never be here again", The Master strangled him. Doctor could notice his eyes turn red and tears start to flow down his cheeks. Whilst he could feel an exacerbated pain from his neck and he was getting out of breath. "Master, stop. I can't breathe."

"Sorry, my dear Doctor. But I can't let you love anyone who is not me", The Master lowered his head to shorten the distance between his mouth and the Doctor's ear and muttered only to him.

Suddenly, a blinding brightness appeared right behind the Master's back, pulled him off the Doctor, pushed him to fall hard on the ground. It was Tardis. She did that for him. For the Doctor. She let a little energy from her heart out to help him, to prevent the wild animal who had just been on his laps from killing him in madness, making his body his only.

The Doctor choked, trying to gasp as much air as he could. "Thank you, Tardis. Love you", His voice was hardly heard as his mouth was hoarse and his throat hurt like hell. The bright beautiful energy surround him for a moment as if it were comforting him and then disappeared. 

"So now even the Tardis loves you, too. Hah!", The Master sounded rather bitter as his tears still kept flowing down onto the ground.

"Get back to your room", Doctor said coldly, didn't even care to throw the crying man a look.

The Master didn't say anything else. He just pulled a bitter grin and stood up, heading to his new room in the Tardis. "I really love you. Why don't you accept my love?", The Master thought, then felt pitiful for his own self. His heart was cracking and the man he loved didn't give a fuck about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be not very good, but I'll try my best in next chapters.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Broken man, broken heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the language, but I found this will help to describe the personality of the characters more precisely, esp The Master.

Master was in his room, lying on his bed. He faced down in the pillow. He did so in order that no one could see him crying, no one could hear him sobbing, thought he knew there would be no one who bothered to care about him to come and see him, there would never be.. And that night, he sobbed himself to sleep. He knew he deserved this, being broken and hurt and depressed and lonely, after all what he had done to others. Yet he didn't want to. He was cruel, yes. He was mad, yes. He was selfish, yes. Yes. Every negative adjective all meaned to describe him. That's why he always wanted more. More hopeless people. More crying. More dead bodies. He believed that if he was so broken, so pitiful and so lonely, no one would be able to be less than him, they had to be much more that that.

The next morning, he was waken up by an annoying noise from the console room. That noise was even louder than the drumming inside his head, or it might be the drumming had been letting him go. Maybe even the drumming didn't want to struck with him.

"What the fuck is that noise? Why isn't that shitty fool doing anything to stop it?", the Master grumbled, though it hurt him like hell when he mentioned him. "That stupid Doctor...", he was still sleepy, he needed to get more sleep. But the awful noise detered him from doing so. "Why can't he do something useful for me just once?" The Master mumbled, gradually stood up. Suddenly, the drumming got much louder, beat the noise. It made him so dizzy that he collapsed onto the cold ground. "Doctor..." he muttered his crush's name, but nothing happened. Still the quiet room. Still him alone, lying on the ground. "Theta, please..." 

Theta...

Just a few seconds later, he could hear footsteps rushing towards his room, but he couldn't hear it properly, because of the drumming. 

"Master??", Doctor slammed the door violently, "What is happening to you?" He asked, looking sincerely worried for the Master. Though the headache was still torturing him, The Master tried to pull an ironic smirk. He knew that always worked, calling The Doctor's nickname when they were young and their home planet hadn't disappeared yet.

The Doctor plunged to where The Master was lying, held him up and looked at him with truely worried eyes. "For fuck's sake, what is happening?"

"You shouldn't keep swearing like that. You have to be always moral and magnanimous", he grinned slyly, yet the tears, once again, appeared on his face and flowed uncontrollably. "Even in such a situation, you can still be sarcastic", The Doctor rolled his eyes, then he hoisted the smaller man up into his bed, slowly and carefully. The Master could feel a sudden happiness, which he had desired for so long.

"Now lay there and let me answer the phone", The Doctor said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled a black phone out of his pocket. 

"So that awful noise waking me up comes from that bloody phone", The Master smile tiredly, trying to look up at the other man. "I said let me answer the phone, man", Doctor murtured, putting his finger on his lips. "OK, boss, got it", The Master chuckled. Now he could have a sound sleep. The Doctor was here. Everything was fine. The drumming had stopped, though he knew it would choose the worst time to come back. He, however, didn't care. All he needed was a stupid but kind and warm Doctor sitting on the edge of his bed.

Then to his surprise, he could clearly hear the conversation of the Doctor with some human on the other line of the phone.

"Doctor!!"

"Martha!!", The Doctor's face brightened up very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy to know you guys keep reading my work.  
> 've tried my best

"Oh! I so miss you Martha!", The Doctor's voice was teasing. 

"Aww. I miss you too~". The Master secretly frowned. He didn't want Doctor to see his face at that moment. Honestly, he was jealous. The Doctor was always so relaxed when his old companions were around, whereas the opposite was true to The Master, and he was intelligent enough to understand why. Whenever they found each other, he imprisoned him, tried to kill him, even tortured him sometime. Therefore, it's reasonable for him to always being cautious when approaching The Master. Yes, it's reasonable. But The Master's selfishness wasn't very satisfied like he convinced himself to be. It knew he wanted The Doctor but it kept making him do stupid things, kept trying to push him away while he wanted him so bad. Maybe it thought that would be fun. 

"But you don't call me just because you miss me, do you?"

"I do call as I miss you, but I also need you now. The Earth needs you."

"Ohh. Something bad happens?"

"Ailens. They seem to be very keen on invading the Earth."

"Okay, got it. I'll be there right away and you'll tell me what exactly is going on."

"Looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too. Bye."

The Doctor hung up first. He turned his head to the man who was lying tiredly on the bed, smiling brightly as he often did. "Feeling good for an adventure?"

"You don't worry that I could ally with your enermy and kill you instead of helping you?" Master grinned sarcastically as he turned his back to The Doctor. 

"C'mon. I know you won't", Doctor poked at him, acting like a child. "C'mon!"

"How can you act like nothing has ever happened?", he turned suddenly, grabbed The Doctor's stiff and grinded his teeth. 

The Doctor didn't say anything. He just looked at him with his brown eyes filled with sadness and disappointment. "If you don't feel well, I'll let you stay inside and tell Tardis to take good care of you." He said solfly and stood up, hands in the pockets. The room became silent again, which annoyed and upset The Master pretty much. He hardly understood why but right now he desired the drumming to come back, to at least ease this unpleasant silence. 

Doctor moved towards the door, then stood still when he had approached to it, one hand out of the pocket and holding the doorknob, eyes on the ground. After a moment, The Master heard him sigh, open the door and he looked up, saw him disappear behind it. As soon as The Doctor was out of earshot, or at least it's what The Master assumed it to be, he groaned in hopelessness and swore, "FUCK!"

~

Tardis landed safely, which eased The Doctor off a bit. He always had no idea what would be a clever thing to please his old friend. Though everyone said he was mad, called him a psycho, The Doctor still admired him. When he was young, he was innocent and pure, smart as well. Until he was forced to look into the Untempered Schism. Everything changed since then. Everybody changed. They turned their back on him, left him poke himself up alone in his cold bedroom. But not The Doctor, because he was always there for him. He cared for him from the deepest of his heart. He considered The Master to be his elder brother, who he respected and admired. The Master was intelligent. He did well at the academy, yet no one even bothered about him as they called him mad. Doctor didn't. He would never do. He was relieved when he found his old friend, and he was determined to make him come and travel with him, to show him the stars, to fullfil him. Then, yesterday, the elder brother he looked up to tell him he loved him, and he was confused. He loved Rose, and he couldn't betray her. But The Master had been pretty depressed since he refused his love. "For fuck's sake!", The Doctor swore. Overthinking always did him no good. 

"Martha. Right. I come here to see Martha."

He grab his brown coat and put it on, stepping hurried steps to get outside. Out of the Tardis, he could see Martha, along with that "Captain Jack", smiling warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Old companions

"Doctor~~", Martha laughed loudly and jumped into the hug the tall skinny man was offering her.

"Come here, Martha Jones. Come here", The Doctor hugged Martha tightly, didn't forget to look at the other man who was also there, "Do you wanna hug too, Captain Jack?" He winked at him.

"Oh, Doctor. How dare you flirt a flirting guy?" Jack chuckled at the sight, then joined the hug as well.

The three people were standing there, in front of the Tardis, hugging and laughing. They felt happy to have their fellow companions with them.

Whilst inside the old phone box, a furious man was watching the scene. The Master was jealous though he'd never admit he was. He persuaded himself that he's much more noble and superior than any living organisms out there, and nothing would be able to force him to admit his jealousy of those inferior stupid things. He hated human. He hated the Earth. Those foolishs always pretended that they were good and moral, that they cared and loved the other creatures around them, along with the planet. But actually, they kept hunting and pushing wild animals to the verge of extinction. They destroyed the environment they lived in, while they were horsing around, showing off that they were protecting it. The Master felt disgusted whenever he thought of human.  
"Tshh. One day I'll destroy you all with your planet."

The Doctor turned his back to Tardis' door when he heard it slowly creak open. "Master?" His bright face now  brightened up even more. "You'll come along?"

"Shut up! I'm just bored with your insipid girlfriend", Master coldly replied to The Doctor's happiness, despite the fact he got huge satisfaction with how he reacted when he saw him.

"Hey! Don't say like that. You'll upset her", Doctor frowned.

"Whatever." The Master grumbled, stepping pass the three other people, although one of the three was not really a person.

"Where are you going?", asked The Doctor.

"Find something to eat", The Master replied, didn't bother to look back.

"Try not to scare the shit out of anyone!", Doctor yelled so that The Master could hear him as he was pretty far away now.

"No promise!"

The Doctor sighed, then a hand grabbed his arm, pulled him out of the sight of the Master, "Why is he traveling with you?", it was Martha. She seemed panicked.

"Don't worry. He has changed", Doctor put his hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"I don't believe him. And I never will", Jack added, which didn't help to improve the situation in the least, but rather caused Martha to panick even more.

"Guys. Trust me. He has changed", The Doctor put another hand on Jack's shoulder, made a teethy grin to reassure both of them.

"Okay. I'll believe in you. As always. But if that freaking psycho has just an idea of decimating human beings again, I'll feed him a silver bullet", said Jack, shrugging.

"Gosh, Jack. When do you become so serious a person?", Doctor amazedly looked at him, showing a bit respected as he'd changed so much.

"Torchwood. Responsibility.", he shrugged again, winked at the Doctor.

"Earth defender!", said The Doctor, laughing.

"So how long will we have to wait for your precious friend?", Martha interrupted the two "flirting" guys' conversation. 

"I think he must have done something bad", Jack remarked.

"Nah", The Doctor protested right away, "I believe he knows how to behave."

The Doctor had just finished his line when there was someone in the shop The Master had entered yelling terrifiedly.

"Oh, you really should believe in him", said Jack ironically, running towards the shop along with The Doctor himself and Martha. 

Jack slammed the door, the gun was already in his hand. Doctor was not quite satisfied with the fact that one of his companions was holding a gun. "Please, Jack. No guns" - "But I've warned you. If you old friend wants a play, he'll get it from me", Jack grinned, denying putting the gun away.

"Master?", Doctor looked around to find his friend as his hand was hanging over to Jack to prevent him from doing something stupid to the "psycho", as Jack called The Master.

"Yes? What? Why is that ridiculous human holding a gun?" The Master was choosing some snack, if the three companions didn't get it wrong. However, they really did.

"I told you he has changed", Doctor said, looking at Jack like he was an overthinking fool, "Don't look at me like that!" - "Okay", he shrugged.

"Uhm, Doctor?", Martha said, "I think he has not."

"Uhmm??", Doctor tiptoed to see what exactly was happening through the two shelves of goods and found some people lay motionlessly on the ground, right beneath The Master feet. "What? Master, I've trusted you!", he frowned like a child who was disappointed because of an unwanted incident.

"You should lock him somewhere in your beloved Tardis", said Jack, pointing the gun at The Master.

"No. Jack! I said no guns!"

"Doctor, you're being ridiculous!", Martha yelled, "He has killed fou- no- five people!"

"No, they're not dead. They're just unconscious." The Master pled for himself, gazing at the three with amusement. 

"What did you do that for?", Doctor kept acting like a child, frowning when he didn't have what he wanted.

"Fun", The Master replied unflinchingly.

"That's enough. Martha needs my help and I come here to help her, not running around looking after you, so you'd better stay in the Tardis!", Doctor sounded pretty angry as he pointed at his "girlfriend". "For fuck's sake!"

"What if I say no?", Master still wanted to tease the younger Time Lord more.

Doctor didn't say anything. He walked out of the shop, scowling and kicking some garbage left on the ground for a while, then came back into the shop.

"You're cute when you're angry and kicking things", The Master grinned, picking up some more snack as well.

"Did you do anything else weird with them? I mean.. your alien things...", asked Martha confusedly.

"No, I just knocked them off. Human are week", The Master replied.

"Why don't we just leave him there and discuss about the matter bringing you here?", Jack took Doctor's right arm, pulled him out of the shop. 

The Master was not pleased at the sight, but he decided to remain silence and thought of Doctor's face and action at the earlier time when he found him knock off some human.  
"Aww, he's cute", he talked to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	6. The lab

"So, what is it? The matter?", The Doctor asked as they had been both out of the shop and of The Master's sight.

"Monster. They are tall, big and powerful. They are like nightmare. They kill and eat people. And if someone is good enough, they turn them into themself", Martha described the alien creatures briefly but detailedly. She looked at The Doctor while saying, obversed his reaction carefully.

"Fortunately, we were able to locked them up in a WHO laboratory, where everything started", Jack added. He seemed pretty proud of his little achievement. 

"I don't think this's such a big problem to call for my help. Torchwood can totally handle this", The Doctor shrugged.

"Actually we can't. As Martha told you, they are powerful and smart", said Jack, "We've tried but several of us have been turned into them", he looked at The Doctor with serious eyes.

"Okay, okay. So where is the laboratory then?" 

"Get in the car", Jack jerked his thumb in the direction of a black fashionable car, smiling proudly.

"Oh. Beautiful. What do you call her?", The Doctor suddenly got very excited, plunged near the car. He put his hand on the front of it, caressing it.

"Honey", Jack grinned at him slyly like he could foresee how The Doctor would act. 

"Aww, she's so beautiful. Can't wait to travel in her", Doctor was really obsessed with means of transportation. 

"Don't you worry Tardis will be sad when you say that?", The Master mysteriously appeared right behind the three who were now focusing on the new nice car, holding a pack of snacks.

Doctor didn't answer. He just looked at Jack and smiled with big brown chocolate eyes.

"No, Doctor. That psycho will not get in my car. No!", Jack ducked his head, expressing great disapproval.

"Oh. C'mon. Jack", Doctor bent his back a bit to look at him in the eyes, making his eyes bigger and more sparkling. "C'mon. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Fine! Fine! Now stop that", Jack growled, pushed The Doctor away with his hand on the taller man's face.

"Yay! Let's go. Allons-y", he made a gesture like waving a magic wand with his hand high in the air, opened the car's door and sat in the front seat.

"No, Doctor. There's no way I'll sit with that man or let him drive the car, so please take the back seat", said Martha, crossing her arms.

"But I like the front seat."

"Doctor, take the back seat or he'll stay here." Jack crossed his arms too.

Doctor frowned, slowly stood up and did as the other two wanted, "Fine."

"They are like your parents, shitty kid", The Master smirked grimly, having great amusement observing The Doctor's reaction to situations. "Shut up and get in the car, grumpy old man", The Doctor said, bent down to show he offered The Master to get in first.

"You shouldn't be rude with old men", The Master laughed heartily, which made The Doctor surprised and amazed. He looked at him like he'd found something invaluable with a face of a child who had got what he desired for years. "Guys, look. He laughed. Not wickedly but sincerely. I told you he has changed!", he turned his eyes to the two at the front seat, his mouth open widely as he couldn't stop getting surprised.

"Okay. Okay. Now get in the car!", said Jack, slightly disturbed.

"Allons-y!!", Doctor yelled happily as he got in the car finally, "Martha, have you met anyone called Allonzo?"

"No. Not yet", Martha replied shortly.

"I can't wait to say Allons-y Allonzo...", his face fell a bit. He rested his chin on his hand, looking far away.

The Master's watching him all the time, finding it a great source of pleasure. 

~

"Here we are", said Jack as he drove the car towards a huge building with modern look and large beautiful green grass yard. "The official WHO laboratory in British(1)." 

"Ohhhhhh, laboratory", Doctor poked his head out of the car as the window was open, totally overwhelmedly excited. The wind messed his spiked hair up, "Doctor, you should sit still in the car and close the window", Martha said but more like ordered. The Master was watching him and smirked, "You're not his mother". Martha withered him with a glance, didn't say anything and turned her eyes to The Doctor, "Doctor!"

"Okay. Okay." He closed the window and sat tight, "Are you my mummy?"

"No. And that's not funny", Martha groused, "You told me that terrifying story before and that's completely not funny!" 

"What? Why? That time everybody lived. It's a wonderful adventure. And thanks to it, I met Jack, right Jack?" Doctor claimed.

"Yes, that's pretty funny to me", Jack couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What story then?", The Master interfered, accidentally ruined the happy atmosphere in the car.

"I could've told you if you hadn't been so annoyed with me", Doctor smiled, tapping his back. Realizing that The Master was looking at him with lethal eyes, he drew back his hand immediately, "If you wanna hear, I'll tell you when we have finished this mission", he said so to please the grumpy man sitting next to him.

After parking the car, the four people stepped into the large yard in front of the lab. "This lab is awesome", Doctor claimed, "I wish I could visit it on a peaceful normal day."

There were some soldiers standing at the front door made of tempered grass, holding guns and armed to the teeth. "Guns, again", he mumbled, showing a deep hatred with those kiling metal equipment.

"What are we supposed to be holding? A spoon?", Jack asked  irritatedly, "We human don't have many things to protect ourselves, Doctor!"

"What about banana?", Doctor inclined his head, suggesting.

Jack chuckled in response to The Doctor's suggestion, putting his hand over his mouth, "I really can't get angry with you, now let's come in."

"I don't understand. You can lock them up in here, why don't you just blow this building up?", said The Master.

"Torchwood was founded in honor of The Doctor, in his name. We act for him. Therefore, slaughtering is the last thing we'll do", Jack threw an unfriendly look at the man.

"So I come here to convince them to go in peace?", asked The Doctor.

"Yup", Jack replied, "Do you need gun before coming in?", he handed to The Doctor, offered him a pistol. 

"Nah, throw it to Master", Doctor frowned and stepped back like he's trying to avoid something very sick.

"Boys, enough talking. Let's come in", Martha finally said something. It was like she was not standing there.

"Allons-y!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): I just make it up :D  
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. The Monster

"Be careful, boss!", Doctor could still hear the soldier's voice when he was walking in the lab's corridor along with The Master, Jack and Martha. That soldier really made a strong impression on him. He insisted on being allowed to come with them, but Doctor disapproved. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the young man.

They continued walking. Nothing strange happened so far. "So quiet", said Martha, shuddering. He looked at her with soft eyes with the hope that she would feel better. Martha saw and started blushing, which made The Master so desire to crush her to death. "This's not the right time for you two to flirt each other", The Master gazed at her intimidatingly. "I'm just comforting her", Doctor muttered.

Then suddenly there was an awful noise like something's claws were being sharpened on the metal wall. "Arggg!" The Master groaned, covering his head. He almost collapsed when Doctor speedily jumped at and held him with both of his arms, "Are you OK?"

"You should get out of here and stay with my soldiers", said Jack.

"No, I'm fine. This idiot can't do anything without me", Doctor frowned instantaneously, almost made The Master laugh.

"That idiot has saved this planet thousand times without your help", Martha raised her voice to correct him.

Hardly had Martha finished her line when a huge black creature appeared at the end of the corridor, roaring fiercely. "Sleosupso!", The Doctor's mouth was open widely, his arms around The Master became tighter as he was stressed out. The Master could feel those arms and the warmth from them. The skin where The Doctor's arms touched him got hot like it was being burned, and his fingers were tingling. "Let me go so that we can run together", The Master said, trying his best to push The Doctor away.

"What should we do now?" Jack looked at Doctor worriedly.

The Monster ended its roaring as it knew that didn't work with those people. It bent to the ground, then started running with all of its four feet.

"For fuck's safe!", The Doctor swore, "This guy is not friendly at all", he inadvertently dropped The Master down on the ground since he got a sudden fright, and felt guilty right afterwards. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up and run, you stupid!" The Master yelled at him, struggling to stand up. The three had turned their backs and was ready to run the hell out of the building, yet The Doctor still stood there, hung his hands up, "Doctor, you stupid shit. It's a Sleosupso!!", The Master yelled again as his face got red because of anger.

The Doctor still didn't move like he was deaf, shouting, "We come here in peace!!"

Jack and Martha remained silence while The Master tapped his forehead, showing great dismay over his fellow countryman.

Despite the three's disappointment, the monster reduced its speed and stopped right in front of The Doctor. Doctor was very tall but this one was even taller. It must be over 8 feet tall. Then it pushed something like a button below its ear. Some other thing like a mask was released, unmasking its face. And behind it was a face which could frighten every single human on this planet and haunted them even in their dreams, except for those whose had got familiar to the aliens' strange appearance, of course, like Jack and Martha.

"You human don't fear of me?", The Monser spoke with a  dreadful voice.

"Actually I'm not really a human. Just look like them", The Doctor shrugged while his friends was motionless because of too much surprise in a few minutes.

"So what are you then?", asked The Monster.

"An alien. Like you", he replied, putting his hand in the pockets.

"Name?"

"Doctor. You?"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah. You?"

"You're The Doctor? A Time Lord?"

"Oh. So I'm more famous than I expected."

"So the Time Lord who stopped the Time war comes here to persuade us to leave this planet in peace?"

"Yup."

"I think you need to tell those people to let us out first."

"I believe that you can blow this building off and get out yourselves easily."

"Not if they do that first."

One of The Doctor's hands got out of the pocket and reached for the Monster's thick skin, tapping on it, making a sound like tapping metal, "I assume that with your advanced technology, you can make suits which are completely immune to Earth weapon", he smiled as he said.

The Monster grabbed his neck but didn't strangle him, gritted his teeth angrily, "Don't play with me, Doctor."

"Let him go!", Jack tended to say the same, yet The Master was faster.

"Aww", The Doctor looked back, making such eyes to express how touching The Master was when saying so.

The Master realized how stupid he had just acted, so he corrected himself right after, "Only I have the right to do that!"

The Doctor frowned disappointedly. "Stop making that face, you stupid shit. You must frown at least thousand times a day!", The Master grumbled.

"What do you have here?", The Monster released him, moving towards the other three, "You bring with you three Earthlings to stop us from invading this planet? You have to try much harder, Doctor."

"Oh. So you guys are planning on invading", The Doctor acknowledged as if he hadn't know the ailens' purpose right from the start.

"I'm not a human", The Master grinded every single word, threantening.

"So what are you then?", The Monster asked him the same question as he used to find out what The Doctor was.

"I'm not as famous as that stupid shit over there", said The Master.

"So you must be more stupid than him", The Monster mocked.

"Be careful with what you say!", The Master had to look up at The Monster as of the gap of their height.

"Don't you dare say that to me", said the Monster.

"Guys, guys, chill out!", The Doctor came between them, seperated them to stop an unwanted fight which could easily lead to the war among the three planets, or two planets and the last two Time Lords.

"You should teach your pet more carefully, Doctor", The Master still kept his eyes on the short creature behind the famous Doctor.

The Master was about to jump into the Monster to punch him hard in his face, but The Doctor pulled him back, yelling, "Jack, keep an eye on him!"

"Oh then you said you'd keep an eye on him", Jack rolled his eyes ironically.

"So you'll leave in peace?", The Doctor turned his head to focus on the Monster, smiling brightly.

He waved his hand, caused the wall on his left to collapse.

"I'll take that as no", Doctor gazed at the damaged wall, raising his eyebrow.

"Get out of here or I'll twist your neck", The Monster threatened.

"Okay", Doctor smiled.

"Then go", said the alien.

"I still wanna venture around here for a bit more."

"That means you want death."

"Nah, I surely don't."

"I'm losing my patience, Doctor."

"So am I, mate", The Doctor smirked, then he pulled an weird-looking device out of his brown coat's pocket, pushed a button and pointed it at The Monster. The aggressive alien immediately fell onto the ground, lying motionlessly.

"What have you done? You may start a war!", Martha cried.

"Just buy us some time to stop the other aliens from doing so", The Doctor looked down the ground, then turned his head to his companions, still smirking confidently.


	8. Inside of the Lab

The Master hated to admit it, but his stupid fellow was always quick at dealing with problems.

Doctor came near him, offered him a hand to help him stand up. He ignored him, struggling to do it himself. Jack gazed at him ungratifiedly and said, "He just wants to help you."

He looked back at the man haughtily, "I don't need help."

"I assume that you do."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Guys. Stop it. Let's go before that monster wake himself up", The Doctor once again had to deter The Master from picking an unnecessary fight.

"Do we have enough time?", asked Martha.

"He's just a small one so it'll take him quite a long time to come around", The Doctor looked at the body lying on ground, shrugging.

"A small one?? This??", Jack couldn't hide his immense surprise. 

"Yup. Sleosupso are huge", said The Doctor, smiling.

"What is that in your hand?", Martha asked.

"Oh, just a device used to get people electrically shocked. Uhm I mean aliens. If you use this on normal human, they'll absolutely die", The Doctor smiled, looking pretty innocent while holding a little killing machine in his hand.

"I can't believe you make that thing", said Jack.

"When we finish this mission I'll damage it right away, so don't worry. Now we'd better keep moving."

~

As they went inside, they saw bodies scattering on the floor. Some were eaten to bone, some were being taken care of by rats. The floor was totally filled with blood, which resulted in the awful smeel and caused squelchy noise as they were stepping on it. There were even parts of body being left all around their feet. Martha was sweating badly since the scene was too much for her to take. Then she felt a rough but warm large hand hold hers. She looked up and saw The Doctor smiling softly at her and couldn't help but chuckle pleasedly about how cute he was when he showed his care to other people.

"Oh, fuck!", Jack swore as he accidentally kicked someone's head, "Great Lord of mercy."

"You're funny when swearing and calling your Lord at the same time", The Master joked.

"Doctor, I've just kicked somebody's head!", Jack got panicked, bent down as he tended to at least put the head faced up, but he really didn't have the will to do so, "Oh I'm sorry, so so sorry..."

"It's OK, Jack. We'll help them rest in peace by kicking those aliens' ass", The Doctor let Martha's hand go, moving closer to Jack and putting his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"They... They died in so much pain...", Jack started breathing heavily. He couldn't help feeling pity for the victims, and couldn't help imagining the scene where they were being killed.

"Come here, Jacky. Come here", said The Doctor softly, offered him a hug. Jack didn't take long, he jumped in and received the warm hug from the taller man, trying not to sob pathetically, "We'll help them rest in peace", he tapped Jack's back.

The Master stood there, watching those stupid human's shaking and sobbing, and their attepmt to have The Doctor's sympathy be paid off. Though he did feel annoyed, he chose to stay tight and waited for those people to stop their ridiculous play.

Then a familiar voice broke the silence he chose to remain, "Hey, old friend, want a hug?", The Doctor, and his silly face, as what The Master saw at the moment, was smiling and offering him a hug too. "Your fool people are wasting our time", he said, pulled a face of disgusting. 

"Doctor, let's keep moving", said Jack.

After some minutes of walking farther into the lab, it got darker. The dim light of the sun outside, together with the artificial flickering light in some rooms of the lab, made everything seem much creepier. The strange silence of a huge building happened to lead to the feeling of insecurity and unsafeness. Some noise of water, or even blood, dropping on the floor periodically echoed around the hall they were walking in. Doctor was leading them with his sonic screwdriver on his hand, pointing forward to search for the sign of life. He then turned for a narrow hallway, wet but surprisingly clean without even a speck of blood. As they were walking through it, they could hear some other suspicious noise from upon their head.

"It's like someone is crawling in the ventilation system", Jack muttered. 

"Stop it Jack. Don't make this be more frightening!", Martha cried.

"I think Jack is right", said Doctor, pointing the screwdriver over his head, "Whatever it is, there are two of it." Knowing danger was coming, The Master and Jack held their guns tightly, ready for a big fight.

Then both at the beginning and the end of the hallway, two alien creatures appeared as they jumped down from the ventilation system, making loud unpleasant sound when their claws hit the ground.

"Shit!", The Master turned his head over the two things, one after one and repeated doing so, "Jack, you'll handle the one at the end of the way."

"Okay. But they look rather small when compared with the first we met, right?", said Jack.

"They must be human turning into", Doctor remarked.

"Use your device!", Martha yelled.

"No it's supposed to be used only on the real ones", Doctor took some steps forward, raising his hand to show goodwill.

"You stupid shit, stop those peace-loving stuff!", The Master growled irritatedly, "They're not the real ones so they're not gonna comprehend those shit!" 

The Doctor made some gestures The Master couldn't understand, but Jack seemed to be the opposite. He stepped back and whispered something to Martha, with response to which she threw a discontented look at The Master. She then moved closer to him.

"What are you useless gonna do?", asked The Master.

"Doctor will distract those things and you and I will take advantage of it to run into that room and hide there", she pointed at the door near them in the hall way, didn't care about the wicked words The Master had just used.

"How can he distract them then?"

"Just wait and believe in him."

Martha had just finished her line when Jack from the second place in the group moved to the place behind The Master. Knowing that Jack was at where he should be, The Doctor said loudly and deliberately took heavy unnecessary steps, "So you guys are the guards, uhm?"

"I suppose they are, Doctor", Jack acted the same as well.

The monsters looked confused, inclining their heads. "Master, c'mon, it's the time!" Martha said, almost whispered. The Master smirked as he, along with Martha, rushed into the room as quietly as possible. "Very clever", he claimed. The monsters were only human turn into, so they were much smaller and weaker, their senses would also be poorer than the real ones. Doctor knew this and he tried to make loud noise to distract them from hearing the smaller noise and buy his two companions some time to hide.

As he heard the door behind his back closed, he said, "Take me to your leader!", he smiled excitedly, "Oh I always hope to say that."


	9. The old alien

When the sound of footfalls on the wet ground died away, Martha opened the door cautiously, turned her eyes from the left to the right to take sure that there was no longer any threat. "It's clear", she muttered to The Master.

"So what are we supposed to do next? Running out of here?", said The Master. 

"We'll investigate", she answered.

"Investigate what?"

"Everything."

The Master followed Martha as she was heading to the opposite direction to that The Doctor and others took.

"We're getting out of here?", asked The Master.

"No. We take the different way to the others to get into the lab", Martha replied, "Before calling for you two's help, I have studied the map of this lab several times with Jack, so I know exactly where we're heading to."

The two, one human and one Time Lord, together ventured around the deadly lab. Quiet was all what The Master desired for, but at that moment he wanted the drumming to come back so badly. He realized that quiet was nothing like peacefullness. This interfo caused him to have difficulties in breathing and his fingers to keep tingling. Looking down at the bodies lying around his feet, seeing the horrified faces on the victims' heads which was cut off, he could totally be aware of the evilness of those Sleosupso. He was also starting to feel bad about what he had done to the people on this planet.

"So, Sleosupso. What exactly are they?", Martha was the one that broke the creepy silence.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"One of the most cruel creatures in this universe. All what they do is killing and destroying planets. It's their hobby."

"No one has stood up to stop them?"

"No one dares until you stupid people call for the help of The Doctor."

"He's incredible. I believe he can stop them."

"That fool killed the whole planet to stop the Time war. To me, he isn't very different from whatever we're against."

"He did that to prevent The Daleks from being able to destroy any other planets."

The Master looked at her, this time without any threatening or contempt. He just looked at her, showing no expression. "This human believes in him really much. Like she will die for him, for good purpose", he thought.

"So where are we going?", asked The Master.

"Can your screwdriver catch sign of life?"

"It's not a screwdriver."

"Can it?"

"Of course yes."

"Then use it to avoid anything living things, we're going to the control room."

~

"Will they eat us?", Jack muttered to the taller man talking beside him with a look of great worry.

"Don't worry. We're good enough to turn into them", said The Doctor, smiling.

"That's not the answer I expect", said Jack.

"They won't", The Doctor chuckled.

"Thank you", Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

Doctor set his eyes on the used-to-be-a human on the left of him, examined him then said, "Are we almost there?"

The creature said nothing, just kept moving his legs.

"Oh that's cold", he raised his eyebrows.

"Time Lord", a rough voice came from within the large pitch room they stepped into.

"Yeah, it's me", Doctor waved his hand, making a brightly optimistic face.

"I've never tasted a Time Lord before, wonder what it'd be like", the voice continued, wiped the smile of The Doctor's face. "WHAT?"

"Haha, Doctor, calm down", Jack couldn't help but laugh at how The Doctor reacted.

"Let me see your face first", The Doctor requested.

"You're being disrespected, boy. But I'll show you, because when I've done taking advantage of the little brain of yours, I'll devour you."

"Well, we'll find out about that", he shrugged.

The light of the large room was turned up within a very short space of time which wasn't enough for the two men to adjust their eyes with the sudden brightness. 

"Oh my Great Lord of Mercy!", said Jack, "He's fucking huge."

"Jack? Since when you're so religious?", The Doctor frowned at him.

"Just trying to blend in."

The Monster sat in his throne which was made of human's parts of body, or bones with some meat still remained, to be more exact. He was wearing his mask and there were some tubes that stuck to it to maintain his heavy breath and maybe supply him with some special chemicals. Doctor could give a rough estimate that the alien was over 10 feet tall and weighed somewhere between 300 and 400 kilograms.

"He could completely kill us with only a flip", he muttered to Jack.

"What are we gonna do?", asked Jack.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Anyway, we also have Martha and Master", he tapped Jack's back, then raised his voice, "So what do you want me to do, your highness?"

"I won't tell you anything. Though you are my tool to achieve my goal, you're still an enemy", said The Monster. "Tie him up", he ordered his men.

"Jack, run and help the others", The Doctor murmured.

"What? How?"

"You know, nobody is perfect, Jack. You human may think The God doesn't make it fair when there are so many other planets out there with residents with superb abilities , but actually He does. This spieces, they can be powerful and huge and whatever, fuck this's too lengthy and waste of time... The big shit over there is too old to be able to see anything clearly or hear me talk to you now, and those human turning into are too dump to... Motherfucker! Just run the fuck out of here, Jack."

"Ok..okay! I.. I'll be back for you, I promise!"

No more words were needed. Jack rushed out of the room, searching for the others. "There must be some more of these freaking things, so I'd better watch out", he reminded himself.

Before he was tied up, The Doctor had secretly gave Jack his precious screwdriver as to help him find the others and avoid some unexpected situation. He took it from his pocket, activated it and pointed it forward like what The Doctor always did, "Wait for me, Doctor. I'll be back!"

Jack was not so sure, but he had something like a crush on The Doctor. He didn't and wouldn't ever admit that. He was an attractive guy who could make any ladies fall for him. And now he fell for a skinny guy with spiked hair who wore a formal suit along with Converses? No. No ways. And if he really did, nobody would never know this. Especially The Doctor. Yet, he could feel like he already knew about it. The Doctor knew the feelings Jack had towards him. He's confused as he had no idea what to do, he's scared that The Doctor'd disgust him and avoid him forever and he's jealous when The Doctor showed his love to Rose or held Martha's hand to comfort her. All what he had received from him were his warm hugs. Though they're comfortable and gentle, totally able to help Jack feel much better, he wanted more. When he saw him smiling, he felt like there were butterfly in his stomach. And when he saw him frowning disappointedly, he just wanted to kiss him all over his cute and handsome face to please him. 

The noise from Doctor's screwdriver got louder. It led him to go upstairs and stop at a locked door. From the outside, he could see some light which was likely from the screen of computers or some digital devices. He caught a glimse inside the room through a small square part made of glass of the door, and found Martha and The Master were starring at the screen. He knocked at it as quiet as possible but enough for the inside to hear. Martha stood right up, "Oh! Jack!", she cried.


	10. The evil plan

"Oh! Jack! What happened? What did Doctor say to you?", Martha cried.

"Just let me in first", said Jack.

"No, we won't until you tell us why the hell you ran away!", The Master crossed his arms, looking at Jack critically as if he had done something very wrong and stupid.

"For God's sake, Doctor insisted that I should go!", Jack yelled.

"Shh! Keep quiet!", Martha said, heading for the door, "I'll let you in."

"No, Martha...", The Master raised his arm to stop Martha, but she pushed it away.

As he'd got into the control room safely and Martha had locked its door, Jack said, "I'm sorry. I don't wanna leave him behind, but he insisted and God know what he's gonna do. I just listen to him."

"Then I'll go", said The Master angrily.

"No, Master, no. Just wait for the sign!", Martha stood between him and the door, preventing him from getting access to it.

"You two go and wait for his fucking sign and I, instead, will get out of this fucking room and save his fucking life!", The Master growled, entirely went out of his mind.

He pushed Martha violently away from his path, opened the door and slammed it.

"At least he shouldn't slam the door", Jack mumbled.

~

"So you just keep me here?", asked The Doctor. He was forced to sit still at the corner of the room, right beside the Monster's throne.

"Shut your mouth", said the Monster, "I've met a lot of Time Lords throughout my whole life and none was so annoying as you."

"But I'm bored", he grumbled, "Could you just at least tell me a story about your life? Who are you and what exactly are you doing here?"

"If that can shut your little mouth up."

"Yes!"

"Listen attentively, boy. I'm Sleospapolo deka Vansettakla Letha III. My family descends from a royal family on my planet. I would have been supposed to be the king of my planet if it hadn't been for the relative family of mine. So I travelled around the Universe and invade as many planets as I can so that one day I have enough soldiers and minerals to fight for my throne."

The Doctor smirked haughtily. Sleosupso. A powerful spieces but have poor eyesight and are always too proud of themselves. If you want information, just mention their family or achievement, they'll tell you all without noticing any threat to themselves. 

"Oh, very clever, sir!", said The Doctor, "How many soldiers you've got?"

"A lot. Until you Time Lords and Daleks arouse the Time War and destroyed so many planets including those that had already been invaded by me."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"You shouldn't know too much. Now shut up."

The Doctor frowned. "Any way, I need time to build a strategy for this mission", he thought.

~few minutes later~

"What the fuck are you doing here?", The Doctor growled, getting extremely furious. 

"I come to save you little shit, so shut up", said The Master with a surprisingly soft voice. 

The Master was caught on the way of his save-the-stupid-shit-Doctor mission by a pure-blood alien. This Monster was about 9'5 feet tall and incredibly fast.

"I don't need you help", The Doctor said, "... I mean.. at the moment."

"Oh! Look who says it!!"

The Doctor made a gesture with his mouth so that The Monsters wouldn't notice, "I have my plan."

"You're welcome."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. It'd better shup ut and keep observing The Monsters' movement to predict what they were gonna do, not argue with a grumpy stubborn man who would never listen to anyone, especially him. "Great. Now I have to take care of you, too. Happy?", The Doctor looked at The Master, criticizing him indirectly with an annoyed face. 

"Stop making that face or I'll kill you before these stinking monsters can", The Master responded to him with another annoyed face, but to The Doctor it was rather cute than annoyed. 

"Oh, you're cute!", he said without thinking about the consequence. 

"WHAT??"

".....I said you're cute!"

"WHAT??"

"Pss, forget it!", The Doctor said, turned away for fear that The Master would see how red his face got. 

He was not the only one, though. At first, Master thought he must've heard it wrong. He was surprised, and confused. The Doctor said he loved Rose, yet now he said he was cute. What the hell this guy meaned. That pathetic stick. Skinny and sentimental. Talkative and annoying. But rather handsome. Attractive as well. The Master was so lost in his thought that he didn't know he was blushing so obviously until The big Monster sitting in his thorn broke his train of thought with his terrible voice, and the stinking smell from his mouth, "Who are you? You're not human. I can sense it."

"Oh, you're right, you highness", The Master emphasized the two words "you highness" in an ironic way which showed his apparent disrespect, "I'm a Time Lord, like that stick sitting other there."

"Hey", The Doctor protested, "I'm not so thin."

"Yes, you are. Obviously."

"Don't you dare interfere in The King's words!", The Monster who had captured The Master threatened. 

"Oh, sorry, you highness. Please continue", said The Doctor. 

"What's your name?"

"Master."

"I can sense evilness in you. Do you want to join us?"

"Why then?"

"However clever and powerful or ignorant and useless you're, two Time Lords are certainly better than one."

The Master glanced at Doctor who was also looking at him with cautious eyes. They exchanged look to let the other know what they could infer from what The King had just said. He needed Time Lord, as many as possible, definitely to do something bad, to carry out some evil plans. 

"If I deny?", The Master set his eyes on the huge creature sitting in front of him, grinning. 

"How dare you?", the other Monster shouted. 

"And I have to tell you that, whatever you do, that stick will never do as what you order him to. He used to kill our whole planet to save the others."

"Of course I know it. And I have my secret weapon to force him."

"You seem to have a great plan."

"Precisely. As I know The Doctor has saved The Earth so many times, I'm sure of facing him if I come to invade this planet. And now he's here. My plan will be completed soon."

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"Sir, please don't tell him too much!", The Doctor smirked. It looked like this much younger one was much smarter than that lumpish meat over there. 

"Don't tell me what to do, Makek."

"Sorry, sir."

"So, do you wanna join?"

The Master eyed at The Doctor in just a few second, long enough for him to see the man slightly nod his head, then turned back to The King, smiling slyly, "Of course I will. I'd love to watch these humans in this planet cry in vain."

"Very great. You can untie him now, Makek."

The young Monster was hesitated, but The Master urged him, "Come on! Do as your King said."


	11. The New New Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a new Ten who is a murderously manic psychopath with two personalities? Spoilers~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's gonna be pretty confused so:  
> -he, his, him,... : The Master  
> -he*, his*, him*,...: The Doctor

The Master now could wander around. But he chose to sit still, kept staring at The Doctor who was tied and had no freedom, smiling amusedly. 

"Stop staring at me. It's weird", said The Doctor. 

"Your whole life is much weirder", The Master grinned. 

"Argggg. Stop it!"

"You're so useless right now. Wonder what I can do with you", he looked at the tied man slyly. 

"Hey, fuck no", The Doctor could easily guess what he meant when saying that. 

"Fuck yes."

The Master grabbed The Doctor's shirt collar, so tightly and violently that it was like he wanted to tear it off his* upper body, kissing him* hastily. The Doctor's lips were soft and so sweet, bringing him the much more exciting experience than any man or women he had ever done the same thing. Though The Doctor didn't respond, which upset him much, he still kept kissing him*, even bit his* lower lip hard, making The Doctor groan weakly, while trying to gasp for breath. The moment was so good that he didn't want to leave the other man's lips, never ever wanted to. Yet both of them were out of breath. 

"I wish we didn't have to inhale this sickly air of this planet in order to maintain our life", The Master smirked, watching The Doctor gasp for air. 

"Fuck you", The Doctor grumbled. 

"Oh. I'd love to be fucked by you."

"You're sick."

"Thanks."

The Doctor mumbled something more, but The Master didn't really care. He was still so into that kiss, and he just loved to recall that sweet memory. He regretted finishing the kiss too early, and when he looked at the man, he desired to have another one, then another, then another. 

Meanwhile, at the control room, there were two people that were not very happy at the scene. 

"Fuck that psycho", Jack claimed. 

Martha didn't say anything. She just sighed. She knew The Doctor would never give her a chance, so she didn't hope much. Whenever he looked at her, she could tell it was like he was looking at someone else. Someone who was very much like her, but not her.

"We don't have a chance, Jack."

"What? No, I don't like him!"

"Oh, c'mon. It's too obvious. I bet Doctor knows that, too."

"Fuck."

"Don't feel bad. That mad man doesn't have a chance, either. Cause Doctor's heart has belonged to a girl who is far far away."

"I know who she is, Martha. I even loved her."

"I know. Doctor told me all about it. When he was drunk. He hardly tells us anything when he's not."

"Yeah. So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Waiting for instruction."

"What instruction? Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't tell me either."

"Oh we're all gonna be doomed!"

~

The night came. 

The Master didn't like it, the night. It made him recollect some bad memories, it took him back to the time when he had looked into that so-called Untempered Schism and he'd gone mad and everyone started discrimination towards him. He was alone in his own house, being left sitting in the corner of his dark room by his own parents. People hated him. They considered him as a fault of The Creator. No one wanted to be near him, nor talk to him. Yet, there was still a boy who had been his best friend before the incident and still was after it. He* was innocent and carefree. He* always smiled and laughed happily, though The Master knew his* life at that time was not much better than his own. It was never easy. Always so unpredictable and full of sadness and sorrow. Yet he* was still so buoyant and optimistic. The Master remembered asking him* how he* could be like that, but he didn't remember his* reply. He loved him*. He recognised the feeling so long ago. But the boy didn't notice. He* was always busy with girls at the academy. Girls liked him*. People liked him*. The Master had asked him* several times what he was to the boy, but the responses were the same. Brother. Big brother - to be more exact. It hurt him like hell, but he still forced a fake smile. He still loved that boy notwithstanding. 

And now that boy was here, lying so closed to him, sleeping peacefully. Stupid optimist. Though he* knew The Monster would use him* against what he* had believed and acted for his* whole life, he* still could have such a sound sleep. The Master had never slept well since the incident, and he was used to it. Time Lord didn't need to sleep to maintain their strength, they just did it because they liked it. Yet the situation The Doctor was in right now was not very appropriate for a sleep. And he* still did so, though. 

The Master sighed. He looked at the man who was lying curled up on the cold ground like a big lazy cat, breathing steadily. The handsome face was almost buried in the man's arms as he* used them as pillow. The spiked hair was swaying lightly in the air. The skinny body curled up, which made him both look cute and pathetic. A litte of this, a little of that. The Master watched him* sleep, smiling blissfully.

Feeling someone keep staring at him*, The Doctor opened his* eyes and found that person was The Master. He was smiling at him*. Warmly and sincerely. It was such a long time since he last smiled at him* like that. He* slimed back, "Hey."

"Keep sleeping, "little bro" ", The Doctor grinned softly. He* remembered how much he* loved it when The Master called him* "little bro" when they were young boys. 

"Why don't you then?"

"Can never have a nice one."

"Come here", The Doctor opened his* arms to offer him a hug, "I'll help you."

For some seconds, The Master didn't know what the best way to react to his* action was. He hesitated. He didn't know why. He always desired this. So why did he hesitate? Why then? 

"C'mon", said The Doctor. 

"Ok.. okay.."

The Master received the hug. He curled into The Doctor's warm arms, his face was on his* chest. The Doctor smiled, then fell asleep right afterwards. 

They were so closed to each other that The Master could feel the warmth from The Doctor body, his* nice and steady breath, and his* heartbeats. Everything was so perfect. The Master then realized the drumming let go of him for the longest time than ever. It was quiet at the moment, and peaceful, and so warm. He felt so relieved, and safe. Maybe finally after so many years he couldn't have a proper sleep, now he could help one. 

~The day after~

"What are you doing to him??", The Master growled. The peaceful night was just a memory as time kept passing by in the cruelest way, "Let him go, your motherfucker!"

"Just turning him into another person, don't worry. He won't die."

"NO! I warn you!"

He was so hopeless. He, along with Jack and Martha, had to watch The Doctor being pulled into a huge evil-looking machine and couldn't do anything. A few hours ago, they had run away with each other to avoid being taken advantage of. But they got Martha and Jack. Those bloody lubbers got Martha and Jack! And of course The Doctor couldn't let the two be killed inhumanely by them. He* had to show up to save them, and now he* was being pulled into that machine. 

"Shh... Master. It's gonna be very exciting."

"STOPPPPP!!!"

The machine started to do its job. Converting and making deafeningly annoying sound. Then from inside of it, The Doctor stepped our. But he* was not their Doctor. This guy, with his* evil look on his* face and fatal eyes, was a completely different person. He* slimed slyly, 

"Hello, darling!"


	12. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * flashback *

~Some hours ago~

The Master woke up and found The Doctor was looking at him and smiling. 

"What?"

"Uhm, nothing", The Doctor laughed. 

"Is it morning yet?"

"Yup."

The Master eyed at him, and some memories from last night came back to his mind. The kiss. The hug. The sleep. It was such a beautiful night. The Master hated that word, "beautiful", but he couldn't think of any words better than it. In his head there were only bad words, negative adjectives, and unfinished evil plans. Then he startled. He looked at the man's hands, "You... you're free, you're untied."

"Yup."

"From last night?"

"Yup."

"You stuPID SHIT!!"

"What?", The Doctor frowned. 

"We could have escaped from those bloody aliens!"

"But you needed to sleep!"

"I needed to save you little shit!"

The Master barked, grabbed The Doctor's long brown coat, dragging him out of the room. 

"Master, where are you going with The Doctor?", The King did notice. 

"He needs to pee", said The Master. 

"Seriously??", The Doctor grumbled, "Don't you have other better excuse?"

"Oh, shut up!", The Master throw an angry threatening look at him*, which made him* shut his* mouth almost immediately. 

~

"Jack, look!", Martha cried, "The Master is coming towards here, with Doctor!"

"What?", Jack was trying to invent some weapon to prepare for the fight, but he throw them over the ground and jumped at the screens. 

"Oh, yes. He did it!"

"At least that man can do something good."

"Yeah!", Jack smiled happily. 

But then at the door, there was someone knocking, hastily and violently. 

"Oh, no."

~

In the meantime, the two Time Lords were walking along the hall, chatting with each other. 

"What do you think The King is planning on you?"

"I think he has a machine, not yet finished, which will be used to blend their cruel and malicious DNA with mine."

"So you'll become evil? Like them?"

"Yup."

"Then what should we do?"

"I'll tell you, come here."

The Master moved closer to the taller man, waiting for him* to whisper into his ear. Then he could feel the warm breath on his ear, and there was like an electric current run inside his body. He heard the words from the man raptly and attentively. 

He was lost in his thought. But still he could hear what The Doctor was saying clearly. It might be because in his thought now there were both him and The Doctor, the one he loved. 

"Master! Master!"

He jumped when he realized The Doctor had stopped whispering and was calling his name loudly. 

"What?"

"Run. They are chasing after us."

The Doctor had just finished his* line when two monsters, which might be human turning into, appeared at the end of the hall, running speedily towards them. 

"Fuck. I thought that so-called king was stupid."

"Well, he really is."

"So why are they doing this?"

"The machine has completed, I presume?"

"Fuck!!"

The two men tried their best to escape from the monster. But these two seemed to be better qualified than the two they met yesterday. It took them just a few minutes to be right behind them. One of the two reached for The Master as he was running behind The Doctor, but The Doctor grabbed his black hoodie, pulled him to run ahead of him*.

"C'mon, don't stop! Keep running!", he could hear The Doctor yell behind him. All of a sudden, the drumming came back. It drowned out The Doctor's voice, drowned out their footsfall rushing on the ground, along with a strange loud sound which had just appeared early in the morning. He was scared. That he'd lose everything he had just had, The Doctor, the improvement in their relationship, the warm hugs from him*, the kiss, his* sweet lips. He didn't want him* to go. But he could feel he* would. One day. And now the drumming came back. It really knew when to come back. He felt dizzy, he just wanted to sleep, in The Doctor's arms, dream about the happy childhood they had spent together. The drumming got louder and louder in his head. Now he felt like he was alone in the dark void, no one there with him, and he kept running, running from something terrible that he didn't even khoe. It was just terrible. Then he felt exhausted, "Enough", he said, panting and heaving, "I've taken enough."

As he collapsed on the cold floor, he could hear someone, maybe TheDoctor, calling his name, making the drumming to die away. 

~

"Urgg", The Master groaned. His head hurt like hell. But fortunately the drumming had gone. For a while. 

"Master?", The Doctor yelled happily. 

"Where are we? We're caught again?"

"No, we're fine. At least at the moment."

"How can we escape? What happened when I was unconscious?"

"Well, I carried you running across the hall and luckily, I succeeded in distracting them in that their eyes was too bad and their ears was too good. You know, just throw a stone or something in the different direction to ours, they'll plunge to it. And bamm, we escaped."

The Master chuckled as he saw The Doctor talk proudly about his little success in deceiving some stupid inferior monsters. It was great to know they were safe again. 

The Master looked around. It was a cramped dirty room. The smell was bad and everything was wet and filthy. However, it seemed to be a really appropriate place to hide. 

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Uhm?", The Doctor was messing with some device when he looked up at The Master, "Oh. Don't worry."

"I can't believe you sit on that floor. Gross", said The Master, "What is that?"

"I'm developing the electric device which I used with the first Monster we met."

"Oh. So what can it do?"

"It can get everybody in a closed room electrically shocked."

"Doesn't that make everyone die?"

"Nah, we'll be fine. And so do The Monster. Just be unconscious for a week. We just have to make sure that Martha isn't in the room at the time."

"So all of us will be unconscious?"

"Yup."

"How can we defeat The Monster and kick their asses out of this planet then?"

"That's why you're not coming with me", The Doctor said unflinchingly. 

"No. No way I'll let you go alone. You're stupid and you can't do anything properly without me."

"Hey", The Doctor frowned. 

"I said no!", The Master crossed his arms. 

"You're not my mother."

"I said NO!"

"Master, I need you to be conscious and take care of those bloody Monsters. Martha will be conscious too but she can't do it. Only you can."

The Master rolls his eyes, "Fine."

"Yes!", Doctor smiled, "Thank you!"

"But if you fail, I'll kill you."

"Argg, not again."

"Doctor?", The King's awful voice came from the speakers which were installed in every room of the lab, "You shouldn't start this hide-and-seek game."

Both of them remained silence and breathed heavily. The room's atmosphere became rapidly strained. 

"You should turn up yourself. I've got your little friends."

As The King mentioned the word "friend", The Master could see how panicked his younger countryman got. 

"You have 5 minutes to show yourself or I'll feed them to my monsters."

The Doctor stood up immediately from the wet ground. He was panicked. His face was filled with worry and anxiety. He started sweating and trembling. 

"Martha is there. I.. I can't use this device. She.. she is there. I need.. to turn up."

"Doctor. Calm down", said The Master. He moved closer to him*, but The Doctor jumped, unintendedly stepped a few steps back, "Don't worry. It's me. Master."

The Doctor stood there motionlessly. The Master moved closer. He* still stood at where he* was. The Master hugged him*, tapped his* back and said softly like a brother pleased his younger sibling, "There. Calm down, brave boy. Calm down."

"Master", The Doctor mumbled. 

"Yes?", he looked up to look at the younger Time Lord in his eyes. They were brown and beautiful. 

"I need to save them. And you need to stay here to save me."

"No, I won't let you go alone."

"I said you'll stay here!", The Doctor suddenly lost him temper, and pushed The Master hard away, "You'll stay here." He* opened the door, but he* didn't get out yet. He* turn his head to look down at the man whom he* had just pushed him fall on the ground, who was looking at him* with hurt in his eyes. He* just looked at him, still the angry face of a man that couldn't control his own temper, then disappeared behind the door. 

The Master could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Why? Why The Doctor was so cruel to him? He had changed for him. He tried to be more sympathetic. He tried to show that he cared about other's feelings. He tried to behave in a proper way, like normal people did. He tried. Why? 

He was sobbing. Tears escaped his eyes, followed by his fist meeting the ground. Great! The drumming came back again. Very greet! The fucking drumming. The fucking thing had haunted him for hundreds of years and it would till the rest of his life. That fucking annoying noise. It turned him into this pathetic useless fool, who couldn't do anything but cry and make other people hurt as he had always been hurt. It turned him into a man no one wanted, no one cared about. It turned him into such a monster that no one would look at him or talk to him in the normal way like they did to anyone else. They didn't feel safe around him. They never would. And they'd leave him, alone in the darkness of his own life. Even The Doctor left him, "So why should I keep suffering? I can die." His vision was blurry, it was difficult for him to see anything. He needed to find something sharp enough to kill himself. But he couldn't. Couldn't! "Fuck! FUCK!" He cried in pain. He growled, and growled. He kept growling. He thought he would keep growling till his own throat hurt. Maybe by that way he could die. 

...


	13. Bastard

The Doctor slammed the door behind his* back. He* tried not to cry. It was not the time to be sentimental. Not the time to recall bad memories. He* needed to save his* friends. And he* needed The Master to stay inside the room, protecting himself from the potential danger, waiting for the suitable time to show up and save him*. He* shouted at him so as to stop him from coming with him*. He* knew The Master well, and he* knew he was kinda selfish and sometimes arrogant, he appreciated his self-esteem so much that he'd never chase after him* when he* denied his help. Then when he* was gonna be experimented on, he would appear, kick the aliens' asses and release him* while keeping swearing and calling him* "stupid", "fool", or whatever else. But The Doctor was wrong. The Master had changed, as he* had said a few days ago. He'd changed into a better person, kinder and much more sympathetic. That also meant he'd become weaker, more vulnerable. He needed The Doctor to be always by his side, not to yell at him then got out of the room, and slam the door violently. The Doctor didn't realize it until he* heard the growling. The growling of pain and loneliness. The growling of helplessness and fear of being left behind forever. 

"Oh no. What a bastard I have become", said The Doctor, rushing back to the room only to find The Master hurt himself by keeping growling powerlessly and punching his fist onto the ground. 

"Master! Master! Look at me! Look at me!", The Doctor hurriedly sat besind him, held his cheeks in his* palms, forcing him to look into his* eyes, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm here. I'm here."

"Doctor.. Why do you hate me so much?", The Master looked at him, his voice was so weak. 

"No. I don't. Never. Never. Please stop crying and hurting yourself!", The Doctor mumbled, loud enough for The Master to hear entirely, held his head in his* hands and kissed his forehead. 

"Doctor?", The Master was amazed at what the other man had just done, "What...?"

"Shh... I love you, Koschei", The Doctor said, hugging him, tighter and tighter. 

"Doctor...", hot torrents of grief coursed down The Master cheeks. It was all what he had desired for so many years. He didn't give a fuck about anyone around and what they thought about him, he just wanted to hear the word "love" come from The Doctor's mouth when he expressed his* feelings for him. For so many years. Tears of pain were no longer running down his cheeks. They were tears of blissfulness, and he could feel streams of them flowed even faster than his heartbeats. 

"Shh.. I'm here. I'm here. I'm sorry", The Doctor whispered to him, causing the feeling of warmth on his ear, making him sob in happiness. 

"I.. I love you, too. Theta."

"Yeah", The Doctor smiled. 

Then the door was slammed again. Not by The Doctor, but The King's minions. This time was the real ones, real and "high-qualified". They rushed into the room, violently pushed The Doctor away from The Master, injected him* with some green liquid in his* neck. 

"No, no, no!!", The Master cried, "What the hell are you doing with him? You stupid shitty assholes! He finally told me he loved me! Can't you fucking dumbasses leave us alone for a while??"

The Doctor was gradually getting unconscious, yet he still could say few words more before falling asleep by the alien drug, "Let... him... go..."

"No! Thete!", he cried hopelessly, punching and kicking, struggling hard with the hope that he could save his love from the monsters, but they were too strong and he was not enough, "Thete!!"

He was forced to kneel down on the ground, being tied up, watching his love be taken away. 

"Bring The Master to me", said The King through the speakers. 

"Let him go!", The Master yelled to those speakers, "LET HIM GO!"

"Master, he's late. I could've eaten his friends. But I didn't, and they're still here. I'm being very mercy."

The Master laughed insanely, "Oh. You're being mercy. Oh oh." Then he grinded out an oath, "Fuck you. Who the hell knows what you'll do to this planet after he has done with him?"

"Master, you should be graceful when I don't devour you and your human friends."

"They are not my friends. His friends."

"Whatever, bring him here."

He was led to the large room where he and The Doctor had slept together soundly despite the wet and cold ground, where one of his best memories happened, and now it'd be where one of his worst memories occurred. He found Jack and Martha kneeling on the ground, Martha was crying, complete hopelessness converted into tears that rained down her face at lighting speed as she saw The Doctor unconscious and pulled into the room. Jack said nothing, just kept looking at the ground, also hopelessly. 

"Oh, so The Master is here finally. Let's begin the most interesting part of the play", The King laughed, waving his hands to order his minions. 

The two monsters lifted The Doctor up, carried him to an old door. A monster standing there opened it as they approached, and other three monsters pulled The Master and the two human into the room. Through the door, a huge machine stood there, with a number of minions around it, making sure it would run properly. The hot air and white smoke from the machine made it harder to observe clearly what the machine was really like. 

"Look at our achievement", said The King proudly, "It took us only four days to finish it."

"So you're gonna blend your DNA with his to convert him into an evil like you?", said The Master. 

"How can you-"

"The Doctor told me. He knows everything, you know?"

"That's why it'll great to have him at my side", The King laughed, "Do it."

"Urgg.."

"Thete! Thete! Run!", The Master shouted as he saw The Doctor had come around. 

"I.. can't. Can't move my legs...", The Doctor said weakly, "You're.. the one who.. need to..."

"How can he... ", The King said amazedly, "That drug... He ought to be unconscious for a least one hour."

"Master! Run!", The Doctor used all his strength he got at the moment and yelled, "RUN!"

"No! Let him go, you bastards! No!", The Master cried so hard that he could feel his eyes hurt as they turned red and the agony from his throat. The monsters pushed The Doctor into the machine, as the door was being closed, The Master could still see him* keep gazing at him with a face expressing great regret and perturbation.

(End flashback)

~

"Hello darling", The Doctor smiled slyly, hands plunging into his* pockets, drew near The Master.

"I'm not your darling", The Master gritted his teeth as he stepped backwards to prevent himself being touched by that disgusting man with the face of his love.

"I've just told you I love you. You've forgot?", The Doctor chuckled hollowly, and there was an evil look flashing within his eyes.

"You're nothing like that man", said The Master coldly, still stepping back to avoid his* touch. The Doctor was moving closer, and closer to him, "Stay away from me!"

His back met the wall while the other man sped up. He was about to run to the left, where Jack and Martha were standing in complete silence owning to their utmost fear, when The Doctor punched his fist into the wall near his head, making a big hole on it. 

"How the hel-"

"It's thanks to the DNA of the Sleosupso, babe", said The Doctor as he* lifted his chin, forcing his eyes to meet his*.

The Master grappled with great difficulties to escape from the man with his* new power, but his hands were pinned above his head. He started to breathe heavily and could feel his body become incredibly hot owning to his vehement desire when The Doctor whispered into his ear provocatively, "Oh, you like it..."

"Fuc-", the hot breath of The Doctor on his ear was enough to distract him from current situation, make him imagine some dirty scene of him and The Doctor on a bed in the Tardis, "Le... Let me go..."

"Oh, oh, oh. I know you like it. Be honest to yourself, Master", The Doctor smirked, very pleased to see how The Master reacted. He* then blew in his ear, which made him tremble, and licked it. 

The Master couldn't help but moan in pleasure. His body got hotter than ever, "Let... me... go..., you motherfucker..."

"Ha ha. Babe, you are so sensitive", The Doctor smirked wily, clenched his jaw, gritted out each words aggressively as he tried hard to fight against his lust, "Do you remember your first time, Koschei? I bet you do, because it's so so memorable, right Koschei? Oh, I was so drunk at that time that I couldn't think thoroughly. But I wasn't the only person to be blame for it. You were, too, Koschei. You let m-"

Word after word flowed from the man's sweet lips which was so appealed to The Master now angered him more by second. His temper was flaring, rage boiled through his body as The new evil Doctor used their past to embarrass him in front of his* companions and the monsters. He barely had a chance to think of his actions and coulf feel his innermost thoughts urge him to get the man to shut up. There was an incredible power running through his body at the moment. He got his right hand out of his* powerful one which were pinning it hard against the wall, and threw it as forcefully as he could, whipping it across the man's face. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the wall. The feeling of tickling pain in his palm and spread all the way to his fingertips. As soon as he realized what he had done, The Master started to feel dreadful for a foreseen future where he'd be tortured or even worse. He was eager to run away as fast as possible, but his body was freezed and his legs couldn't move. 

The Doctor's hand made it to his* fire cheek, yet contrary to what The Master thought he*'d act, a smirk slowly crossed his* face. Then he laughed manically, gripping his skinny neck with his* fingers, squeezing tightly. His* eyes burned with the terrified darkness like that of the void and obvious madness as The Master's lungs burned with pain. His mouth fell open, his fingers clawed at the taller man's hands uselessly. 

"Oh, babe. You really turn me on. "


End file.
